terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Vaporizer
The Vaporizer is a very difficult post-Moon Lord boss. It can be spawned after defeating the Phantom and the world has entered Epilogue, defeating it will revert the world back to hardmode. The only guaranteed drop is the powerful Vaporsword. It looks like the Spirit Of Might but it is not a worm (meaning it only has its head) and the blue veins are of different colors. The inner mouth holds 2 blue tentacles extending from its tips. Attacks (stage 1) The Vaporizer is hard mainly because it has so many crippling attacks, so here is a list of them. The Vaporizer will periodically make a chain of 8 charges towards the player before pausing to fire an enormous Vaporlaser out of its mouth. The charges do 100 damage while the laser does a crippling 350 damage. It will also hover in the air and release a large blast of heat which does 130 damage, being killed by this blast will create the death message "Playername had the air around them vaporize". The Vaporizer constantly hovers in the air and smashes into the ground, sending many blocks flying, so it's reccomended to fight far from home. It will also summon many minions named "The Vapors" to hold the player off guard. Don't worry about the minions, they're nothing compared to the largest attack: The Destruction has a scary name because it's a scary attack. When the Vaporizer uses this move (which he does before transitioning to Stage 2) he uses all of his other attacks combined AS WELL as firing 4 vaporlasers in each direction (up, down, left and right) which each do 100 damage. Attacks (stage 2) The Vaporizer enters Stage 2 at half-health after using The Destruction. It has the attacks of stage 1 with a few changes plus some of its own attacks. In this stage the tentacles turn into 2 large worms and the purple energy shield inside disintegrates, allowing the core to be attacked. 1st of all, in this stage The Vaporizer will switch attack styles, from summoning minions and firing lasers to melee attacks. The charges start smashing blocks, so fight far from home. Vaporlasers become larger and more powerful but also start out as 8 smaller beams that rotate and converge into a full laser. The Vapors stop spawning but any remaining Vapors will start firing mini-Vaporlasers. New attacks The Vaporizer will hurl balls of flame and eventually cursed flame, dealing 50 (normal) and 100 (cursed) damage. It will also start vaporizing NPCS near it, another reason to fight far from home. The Vaporizer will occasionally summon a ring of blue-white fire around it, touching or going inside this ring will inflict the Vaporizing debuff which inflicts 35 damage per second. The strongest Stage 2 attack is CRIPPLING. This attack, dubbed "The Vaporizer's Wrath" blasts out a huge vaporlaser that deals 480 damage, being hit by this attack will require immediate healing from a Super Health Potion. Summoning To summon the Vaporiser, you need to craft the Vapor Emblem. Made from 900 Crimstone/Ebonstone, 450 pearlstone (or the confection equivelant) and 60 Solar Fragments. Music Music inspiration: